


starry nights and robot hearts

by btchbaby, Honeybeelzebub



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;(, Botfighting, Cyberpunk AU, Fem!Felix, Fem!Hyunjin, Robots, lucas and Fem!Felix (lix) are best friends, mark lee is donghyuck's robo butler, mechanical gore?, taeil is the best bot doc out there, taeyong has an eyepatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btchbaby/pseuds/btchbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeelzebub/pseuds/Honeybeelzebub
Summary: "Absolutely not. It's way too dangerous to do that sort of thing out here." Her father was losing his patience after expecting his daughter to be bringing back a stray dog when she suggested after dinner, "You wouldn'tbelievewhat I found."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. golden smile

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic so forgive me for some mistakes. jus needed to write out my cyperpunk dreams and what better way than with himbos and bimbos
> 
> [a rough moodboard](https://padlet.com/strangelygalactic/8xo0ovmud69tmd7m)
> 
> [a playlist](https://soundcloud.com/user-336735333/sets/robo-babes)

  
**[ 5 years ago ]**  


"Be back before supper Lixie!" 

"Yeah whatever you say, old _hag_!" Lix called back, turning around on her motorbike to hide the smile that was slowly growing on her face. She liked to pass by time at the quiet ranch sharing friendly banter between her and her father's farmhand, Bea; Who was 25 despite the nickname. She taught Lix everything she knew about machines and how to give life to them. She also frequently sent the young girl out on trips to the mountains to find any spare parts among the still towers of junk that littered the long forgotton greenery. 

The engine rumbled as she mashed on the accelerator, kicking up dust and speeding across the dirt tracks that ran through the mountain. The wind was carelessly throwing back her slightly sun bleached, bronze-colored hair as she flew down the old paths. A large pair of goggles covered her eyes and a scarf was wrapped around her face to ensure no nasty ass bugs would go down her throat and choke her to death. She would rather not die now due to her plans of fixing up broken machinery for a living with Bea by her side. 

Lix looked out into the bright neon lights of the city resting on the horizon, the golden fields painted the land just below. What wasn't littered with the city's garbage was overgrown with weeds. Weeds that were more natural than the city would ever be, she thought to herself. Lost in her own gazing, she hardly noticed the familiar path starting to come into view to the junkyard. She sped up and parked, throwing herself off the bike and propping it up against what she assumed to be an ancient dishwasher. Taking a gander across anything that stuck out as far as robot parts go, Lix could hardly hold back her excitement. It was here, among the carcasses of long forgotten machinery that once served a purpose, the trees that impossibly grew through old human creations, the quiet still of dead metal, and the smell of rust, that she truly felt _home_. 

Lix swore it felt like time had stopped in the moment as she took a deep breath in, only to have the illusion and silence break when a low, unidentified voice began, "Beautiful ain't it?" 

Lix wasn't sure if she heard right. Maybe the countless nights staying up helping Bea with projects was finally catching up with her, or the dust had gotten clogged in her ears from the bumpy ride to the yard. The brunette turned around back to the direction of the dishwasher her motorbike was leaning on. Did the voice come from over there? She opened up her holographic screen implanted into her wrist to check and see if a video was accidentally set off. When nothing was pulled up she laid her eyes back onto the unusual dishwasher, sizing it up as if it'll transform into a mechanical, blood-thirsty beast at any moment. No. It can't be, can it? The young girl knew she heard something. Was she finally losing her gears? 

"Hate to break it to you dude, but as much as I would have loved to wash humans' dishes for a livin', I, unfortunately, wasn't programmed to do so," the same voice spoke up once more, causing Lix to screech in surprise and fall into a puddle of mud, backing away from the dishwasher from hell and into a large pile of junk behind her. 

That's when a mechanical arm from within the pile broke out and slapped around until it got a hold onto her arm. The girl screeched once again, jumping up to her feet, backing away as far as possible. 

"What the hell?!" she demanded to the bodyless limb. 

"Help me out here, please?" The arm motioned for the girl to grab on, and that she did, after a moment of calming her heart down. 

Once she had a hold on the arm with both her hands she gave it a yank as hard as she could, causing both her and the pile to collapse and the anchor that was weighing the arm down to slide out. Lix wiped her hands off on her overalls until she realized it was futile anyways since she was covered in gunk. There, on the ground she saw a boy's bright face smiling up at her dumbly. 

"You're-" 

"Gorgeous? Heck yeah man, all day every day. Thanks for noticing I really appreciate it ya know it’s not everyday-" 

“No, you’re a robot!” 

“I mean you didn’t have to start that with no, but yeah I’m a bot, take it in baby.” 

"Well half of one anyways," Lix gestured down to his torn state. The body seemed to be ripped in half, missing everything below his chest down and his left arm. His energy core, which gives life to robots, was barely hanging on sticking out his chest. Fried wires and broken hunks of metal clashed against the bot's human-like head and face. 

"What _happened?_ I'm surprised your voice box is still intact," she leaned down to get a closer look at the damage. 

"Guess the botfight life just ain't cut out for me huh?" The boy's stupid, lopsided smile stayed on his face as he said that with a soft chuckle. 

"Yeah, clearly," the sun was starting to set and Lix knew she had to return home soon, "look I was set out to just grab a few bolts and whatever I could find. I'm not sure if I can carry you back on my own.... unless?" She trailed off as she spotted a shopping cart laying ontop of a wrecked car. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Pleeeeeease?" Lix was on her knees infront of Bea and her dad with the half-bot laying propped up on their kitchen counter, "We can fix him up, find all his old parts. You know how _cool_ it would be to have a fighting bot?" 

"Absolutely not. It's way too dangerous to do that sort of thing out here." Her father was losing his patience after expecting his daughter to be bringing back a stray dog when she suggested after dinner, "You wouldn't _believe_ what I found." 

"Actually, uh if I may?" The half-bot was hesitant to pitch into the conversation. 

Before Lix's dad could protest Bea spoke up, nodding to the bot, "You may." 

"Well I uh, I don't want to fight anymore. If that's what you're worried about," The man now gesturing for the boy to continue on. 

"I've never liked it, that whole uh, fighting thing, never suited me I guess. And this last fight?" he looked down at his disheveled body, "I think it made me realize that I can't do it anymore," he glanced at Lix's eyes before looking back down at the counter, "They tore me apart. Cause' I refused to hurt them." 

"That sounds awful", Bea put an empathetic hand on the bot's cold, metal one. 

Lix's dad seemed to be contemplating before he let out the breath he seemed to be holding and asked, "And your name, son?" 

Hope seemed to fill into the boy's eyes and spread across his face as he put on a nervous smile when he said, "9ZRQE1, but you can just call me Lucas." 


	2. flamin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll have whatever she’s having” Lix nodded her head in the drink owner's direction while taking a seat at one of barstools. 
> 
> “One _Flamin' Ice_ coming right up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently crying over cute girls  
> also taeyong's eyepatch makes an appearance  
> and [this](https://soundcloud.com/l2share52/jus2-focus-on-me) is the song that plays at the club if u wanna listen along

  
**[ Now ]**  


Lix's eyes squinted to adjust to the flashing lights of the club she was waiting in front of. It had been a year since the letter came in the mailbox offering her a scholarship to the SM University's NeoTech program, but no amount of time staring at the city from the grassy knolls of the countryside could ever have prepared her for her new life. Unlike back at the ranch, the winding streets between the towering buildings were occupied by neon lights screaming advertisements and loud civilians with even louder tastes in fashion. Each artificial light had a helping hand in replacing the sun and society’s old business hours. To live in the city meant to be nocturnal, but it was evident from the looks of her sun kissed, freckled skin that Lix wasn't accustomed to the nightlife. 

But it was all worth it in her opinion. SM University was the leading school in designing, building, and training robots. The fact that they even wanted her at all amazed Lix. She still isn't sure how they found out about her, but she has no doubt her old trusted farm hand, and mentor, Bea, had some sort of part in it. 

"Wherever she is now.." Lix muttered, accidentally directing her best friend and flatmate, Lucas' attention from the line towards her. 

"Huh? What was that?" 

"Oh", Lix broke from her thoughts and looked up, "uhh. Nothing. don't worry about it. I was just saying how I thought the lights were kinda tacky here, that's all." 

Lucas' eyebrows shot up and his metal hand reached out to cover her mouth. 

"Hey man I wouldn't say that kind of stuff here, don't you know who owns this place? Ten? That one dude from NCT?" 

NCT. The notoriously ruthless and insanely large group of robot fighters. Well, that title is a bit of a downgrade from what they really are: corporate heads, socialites, and loan sharks. Yet no matter how intimidating they may seem, they're extremely important to Lix; they own the NeoTech program. Which isn't surprising, considering how advanced and elite their bots and owners are. 

Bot fighting is the most famous sport in the country. To be a bot owner, mechanic, designer, or fighter is to be respected and powerful. That is, if you're good enough. Bot fighting is a cutthroat game, but if you think you have what it takes it could all be worth it in the end. Just look at the big leagues and how successful they are. 

The bot fighting industry is dominated by the beasts, the best of the best: NCT, GOT7 (sometimes called Bot7 by their fans), and Stray Kids. There've been others and there's no doubt there'll be more, but right now they're running the show. With their wins came their influence and social status, and there's no set rule on what they have to use with it, it's all up to them. NCT is known thinly for their above ground opportunities for young recruits looking into the bot business, but mainly for their underground dealings which are so extensive, it'd be easier to ask what they _don't_ have a hand in. Got7 puts the social in socialite; they throw grand parties, have their own professional arenas, and host public events. Stray Kids are an upcoming name, so it's still uncertain whether they fall under NCT's or Got7's kind of level yet. Who knows? Only time could tell. 

Lix looked ahead at the slowly moving line. The crowd was filled to the brim with bright neon colors, outrageous outfits, eccentric hairstyles, and robot wrists attached by a leash to their “owners”. The city seemed like a whole other world than the quiet farm she was used to. Lix thought back to her first couple months in the city, the pale people who gave curious looks at her freckles, the glamorous few who eyed her plain garb as if it were nothing more than a roach on the sidewalk, as if _she_ were nothing more than a roach. Instinctively she reached up and twirled her fingers around the freshly dyed bright yellow streak in her hair, as if to get a grasp on the confusing world around her. Since then her and Lucas have picked up a few lessons on how to look and act in the city. Even though they may get less stares than they used to, Lix still can’t help feel like a child in a costume. 

Lucas, on the other hand, seems to be faring a bit better than her. She observed her robot friend with a swift glance at his updated appearance from the one she found in the junkyard 5 years ago. His once dark hair is now a platinum blonde, his bright clothes hide his mechanical limbs with yards of whimsical fabric and designs, and yet his smile is still as goofy as ever; his eyes just as bright. 

“Hey we’re next.” 

Lix’s moment of nostalgic reminiscing had made the minutes fly by, when she crashed back into reality, they were at the door. The bouncer hardly paid any attention to Lix and Lucas as they slid by after quickly flashing their identification screens from their wrists. 

“We’re in, baby!” Lucas loudly announced himself, pumping his fist up in the air. 

As she stepped through the doors of the club her senses were immediately engaged and overwhelmed. If Lix had thought the outside of the club was the most insane thing she had ever seen she was taking back her words now. All around her was a mass of bodies, both scarcely and lavishly dressed, all swaying to the song pounding from the speakers which were hidden from sight. The smell was intoxicating as if there was something mixed in the vents, ensuring no one had a bad time at an NCT owned club. Glitter was everywhere. From the floor to the people, the way the flashing lights reflected off it, it was all so blinding. The experience was exhilarating. 

“Go ahead” Lix said to Lucas, wondering if his robot senses were just as taken aback as her human ones. “I’m gonna go get a drink.” 

Her heels clicked on the tiles on her way to the bar, the sound lost in the heavy beats of the music. The bartender was busy sliding a drink to the girl at the end of the bar. The rim of the glass lit up like metal racing down a track as it moved, leaving a trail of what looked like blue flames in its wake. Lix had never seen anything like it, and as the man behind the counter turned to her she suddenly felt embarrassed about ordering anything she was considering before. 

“I’ll have whatever she’s having” Lix nodded her head in the drink owner's direction while taking a seat at one of barstools. 

“One _Flamin' Ice_ coming right up.”

She watched as he made it; pouring a thick pink liquid at the bottom, a clear alcohol to the brim, and lighting the top on fire with a match. As the flame touched the liquid it’s color violently flashed to blue and died down. Lix questioned how this even qualifies as a drink. She thanked the bartender, paid for the drink, and held it in her hand, wary of actually consuming it. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl staring at her. She turned her head to get a good look at her and almost dropped her glass. _Damn_. Lix had no other words to describe the person whose eyes were locked on hers. 

“You know why it’s called _Flamin' Ice_ right?” The stranger asked, a mischievous smile playing on her soft looking lips. Lix was trying her best not to stare at those lips. 

“Uhh, because it’s like, um,” god she couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. The other girl's perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in amusement. 

Finding her words and clearing her throat, she began again, “The clear stuff he poured in was probably like liquid ice. Wait. Shit. That's water never mind.” 

Heat crept up on Lix’s cheeks while the other stifled a laugh and looked away, regaining her composure before looking back. This time she didn’t speak, she just nodded at Lix’s cup, daring her to drink it as her finger lazily traced circles around the rim of her identical glass. 

Lix looked at her drink one last time before downing it. 

“Ah-!” she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut while a full body chill ran over her. “Why was that so fucking _cold_?!” The drink had felt like liquid nitrogen snaking down her throat and stealing all the warmth from her blood. 

The girl tossed her head back and laughed, the sound making Lix forget her surprise. The girl kept laughing, and consumed by embarrassment, Lix left her glass on the counter and went back into the throng of people to find Lucas. 

The robot seemed to be having the time of his life. A small circle had formed around him picking up on the dances he was dropping and competing to strike up a conversation with this tall and shining boy. A few eyes looked at Lix in disdain when she pushed past them and stopped at Lucas’ side. She ignored them and continued to mimic the dances Lucas was showing the crowd, again gathering more jealous glares when his eyes met hers and no one else’s. 

“Looks like someone’s been enjoying himself!” Lix shouted above the music to her friend. 

“Yeah! Are you?” 

“I guess. The drinks are kind of weird here.” Her eyes glanced to the bar and rested on the girl, no longer laughing, but now busy pulling out her ponytail and letting the thick blonde locks rest messily on her shoulders. A smile tugged at Lix’s lips as she watched, “wasn’t all bad though.” As if she had somehow heard her statement the girl turned back and looked up and down at Lix, her eyes shamelessly taking their sweet time on her exposed thighs and collar bones. Lix almost choked. 

Any other night she would’ve taken them out back and laid them out for staring at her or Lucas like an object, but there was something different in her eyes. There was always a hunger in those other people's looks, as if they wanted to take advantage of her, but this stranger’s stare held something else. She gazed at Lix’s body in worship, not greed, and in all fairness Lix was catching herself doing the same. The girls toned arms were leaning behind her on the marble counter, her long legs crossed, and her back slightly arched, avoiding pressing her whole weight into the jutting bar. When her eyes met Lix's, the tension was so thick she forgot how to breathe. Her body continued to dance, both aware of the girls lingering eyes and without a care in the world. 

A cold hand tapped her shoulder as the song ended, jolting her. When she saw it was just Lucas, she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey I’m going to go sit at the bar for a second, will you be ok by yourself?” Lucas asked. 

Lix nodded and didn’t waste any time getting back into the groove of dancing. Her eyes closed as she moved her hips and wound her fingers in her short hair. The new song was slower, more sensual, and as she danced she could pinpoint a few lyrics. 

_Let me love you_

A few seconds passed before Lix once again felt a presence by her side. 

“That was fast,” Lix said, her eyes still closed as she swayed to the music. 

“Really? Personally I don’t think I showed up fast enough,” a familiar feminine voice whispered in her ear, the hot breath sending chills down Lix’s spine. 

Her eyes shot open and she was looking in the stranger from the bar’s dark brown eyes, suddenly she was drowning in them at a loss for words. Deciding to go along with it she moved closer to the woman and whispered back, 

“Sometimes taking your time is better.” 

Lix inwardly high fived herself when she saw the girl’s cheeks turn red. The girl’s hands seemed wary if she could touch her, and as if to answer, Lix slid her fingers down the girl's neck, stopping at her collarbone to twirl a strand of her hair. A light sparked in the girl’s eyes and she knew she had understood her consent. Her hands slid to Lix’s sides and their hips met, moving together to the song that had taken over their senses. 

_Now focus on me_

“What’s your name, or should I just call you gorgeous?” Lix asked. 

“Hyun. What’s yours, or should I just scream out a deity’s name instead?” 

The sudden innuendo caught her off guard, but she was by no means complaining. 

“Lix.” 

_Keep your eyes on me_

Hyun’s eyes sparkled mischievously before she leaned in to Lix’s exposed throat and whispered against the skin, “Funny, that’s what I’m best at,” followed by a long and slow glide of her tongue from her collarbone to her ear, biting the lobe when she was done. _Jesus Christ_ , her legs almost gave way underneath her. She hadn’t even realized her hands were tangled in Hyun’s hair. The girl slowly pulled back from her neck, her face mere centimeters from Lix’s. 

“If that’s what you're best at then I should go ahead and assume this night to be boring.” Lix breathlessly replied, obviously lying but doing her best to keep a bored face. 

”Oh?” Hyun’s eyebrows raised and a wicked grin spread on her face. “Is that a challenge Miss Lix? Could you do any better?” 

Lix was expecting all sorts of replies but none of which questioned her own ability. Truth be told she hadn’t had much experience, especially not with a total stranger, but her competitive nature fought her awkwardness and won. 

Hyun seemed mildly surprised when Lix reacted, sliding her palm up the edge of the girl’s shirt, her fingertips making a trail up the smooth, hard muscles of her abs and resting underneath her bra. Attractive women are great but consent is hottest, and she didn’t want to push anything too far just yet without her approval. Which didn’t take long to receive, as Hyun’s hand covered Lix’s over her shirt, their eyes locking. 

_Only you and me_

As Lix bent forward, kissing the soft spot between the stranger’s neck and shoulder. Which much to her pleasure, resulted in a soft noise breaking past the other girl’s lips. Hyun slid her hand softly up Lix’s leg, going underneath the edge of her dress, tracing her inner thigh, and continuing all the way up to her hip where her hand rested and grabbed onto the freckled girl tighter, breaking what already little distance they had between each other. Her neck leaned back, giving Lix further access to the sweet spot on her shoulder before using her other hand to gently rub her thumb against her jawline grab and turn her face to hers. Their lips finally crashed, colliding into each other, ripping apart the tension they had so delicately crafted up until that moment. They moved to the beat of the song and each other's bodies, hands exploring to get familiar with this new sensation, getting lost in the way they felt together. The music, the people, the lights were no longer loud and seemed to fade away as they could only focus on the feeling they shared between themselves. Lix forgot when exactly it was that she was raised into the air, legs wrapped around the taller girl’s waist, and her back hit against a wall. She smirked into the kiss, high off the adrenaline and warmth, and momentarily pulled away to send Lucas a message through her built in tablet on her wrist: 

_'I won't be coming back to the apartment tonight.'_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lucas sighed after receiving the message but quickly let a smile spread across his face happy for his best friend finding someone for the night. He had been anxiously tapping his fingers on the bar as he felt eyes from across the room on him, and not the hungry kind the people he danced with had. He was used to every now and then having a drunkard try and pick a fight with him after realizing he was a fighter bot. He always had Lix to step in for him but she was busy at the moment. The stare was heavy with anger and resentment and the boy was terrified to look in the direction of the stranger who was sitting on the velvet lounge chair on the other side of the club. When he did though, their eyes locked onto his and he felt a chill run down his metal spine. 

_Now focus on me_

The music that Lucas was previously drowning out was ringing in his ears, crashing down over him like water as the mysterious stranger’s gaze peered into his own, almost seeing through him. The bot had no other way of describing his face other than sharp and beautiful. The other boy had a striking leather patch over his right eye, something rare knowing that he could just get a cyborg replacement if he was missing an eye. The stranger’s skin was smooth and devoid of any imperfections, his nose and lips seemed only to what Lucas could describe as _sculpted by the gods themselves_ , jawline sharp, and his expression: unimpressed. 

Lucas forgot to breathe for a moment and realized this when he broke eye contact and eyes wandered down to the stranger’s gloved hand holding onto a chain. Following the chain lead to another figure, standing off to the side, of a large, intimidating fighter bot who sported a dead gaze and an extravagant mask covering the bottom half of his face. He too, was ridiculously handsome from what Lucas could tell. To the other side of the boy perched in the chair, was a less dark looking boy who still looked equally as intimidating dressed in tight flashy clothing and thigh high platforms, makeup heavy, and hands on hips. The last thing he needs is to be attacked by pretty individuals who looked like they belonged in a gang. So he made a split second decision and did what only he would do, putting on a friendly, lopsided smile and waved at them dumbly. 

On the other side of the club, the one eyed man, Taeyong, remained staring at the robot who caught his eye. He leaned to the side to gesture for the flashily dressed boy to his right to look in the same direction as him. 

“Hyuck, what the _hell_ is that?” 

Donghyuck draped himself on the velvet chair Taeyong had been sitting on and looked in the direction his friend was staring into. 

“Hm,” he hummed to himself as he squinted to get a good look at the boy Tae was referring to and tapped on the device implanted in his arm to scan the room. He blinked at the information on the bright screen and told Taeyong, “Seems like there's an unregistered fighting bot at Ten’s club.” 

“And _where_ the hell is that bastard?” he demanded while breaking eye contact with the robot to glare at Hyuck. 

Hyuck rolled his eyes, “Geez. I dunno, probably with Johnny or something,” he knew his friend wouldn't want to cause a scene and he _really_ didn't want to spend the rest of the night hearing him complain about a bot on the loose, “Want me to go take care of it?” He waited a beat for Taeyong to nod before making his way over. 

His heavy boots made their way across the dance floor, shoving people who dared to walk in his path out of his way, swearing under his breath for people to fucking _move_ all while insulting their poor tastes in fashion. One lady in particular shoved back at him in anger and all it took was one glare from him to have her backing down and apologizing while scampering back into the crowd. His patience was running thin since Taeyong dragged him there to accompany him during a business deal. He thought the idea sounded great at first when he learned that it was taking place at his favorite club, even got dressed for the occasion and everything, but his coworker demanded he stay by his side for the night having absolutely no social skills and being afraid of sitting awkwardly alone with his mute bodyguard. Johnny and Ten were nowhere to be found, and on top of all that: he left his beloved bot at home so he had nobody to make fun of. This was his only chance of escape to entertain himself for the night. 

“So what brings an unregistered bot out here to the club? A handsome one might I add,” Donghyuck grinned while saddling down onto the stool next to the robot’s. The latter seemed taken aback by his presence, nervous to respond. 

“Uh? Sorry man, unregistered?” He furrowed his eyebrows before realization hit him, “Oh! Yeah I uh, lost that whole,” his hands gestured in the air, “the whole registration stuff in an accident a while back.” His mechanical fingers returned to nervously tapping on the counter. 

“You didn't answer my question.” Hyuck kept the smile on his face. 

“Oh, my bad. I uh, came here with a friend? To dance,” his thumb pointed back at the crowd as if Hyuck would know exactly who his friend was among the many faces. 

“Hmm. Dancing? Do you possibly like to attend parties?” 

“I suppose I do? I've never really been to any besides the club.” 

“Good.” Hyuck leaned over the counter, “There's going to be a dinner party over at the boss of Nct’s place, and hosted by,” he put a hand over his own chest, “yours truly. And the best of the best will be attending. You could get registered to an elite group or person if they offer to take you in.” The boy reached out and laid his implant over the bot’s wrist that was resting on the counter. “I'm sending you an invitation,” he winked and leaned in closer so his breath would brush against the bot’s neck, “I hope to see you there.” 

Lucas backed away and moved his wrist away from the other. “Look, I'm not exactly looking for any job offers as someone’s fighting bot right now,” Hyuck’s smile started to sink, “But I'm sure it will be a great party that many cool bots will love to go to and everything uh,” the bot gently smiled unsure of what the best way to deny his offer would be. 

“Oh. That's a shame”, the boy deadpanned, “You were cute too,” he pouted slightly before turning around and yelling at the top of his lungs, “SECURITY!!” 

Lucas quickly jumped up from his stool, knocking it over while spotting two large guys running out from the back and towards him. He was shocked but couldn't dwell on the situation and had to make a run for it. Turning on his heel, he dashed towards the exit and pushed past the bouncer he had to show his identification to earlier, which was now joining in on the Everybody Chase Lucas Party. He made his way through the busy street, dodging signs and people in his way, until he eventually turned into an unfamiliar alley. 

The alley was less populated and dark, which worked in his favor because none of the flashing lights from the main streets could reflect off of his metal limbs, hiding him from his angry entourage. He wasn't looking at where he was going and bumped into a body, shrouded in a cloak. He quite ungracefully fell on his ass and looked up at the figure, who stopped in their tracks to stare down at him. Shouting was heard from the end of the alleyway and just when Lucas thought he had lost them, they were quickly running over to him. He looked at the stranger who also noticed the guards making their way towards them. The hooded person’s face turned their attention back on him, 

“Don’t worry I can take care of them.” 

“You-” Lucas didn't want to protest much, especially when he noticed from under the hood: the stranger was wearing a wicked crazy grin. He scrambled to his feet and continued to run, looking back once only to see that the stranger had begun running towards the guards, breaking the ground underneath them in their wake. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

The headache was the first sensation that Lix felt when her eyes fluttered open. Next was the room’s overhead lights beaming down onto her face, and the sound of shuffling near her sleeping body. The soft sheets underneath her felt cold and devoid compared to the warmth she experienced from a girl holding her in her arms through the morning. She rubbed at her eyes as she turned to see what the shuffling was all about only to see the back of Hyun pulling on a pair of pants and slipping into her shoes. 

“Mmph,” Lix groggily sat up on one elbow, “don't leave,” her voice came out more raspy than she was expecting and much more whiny than she’d want to admit. 

The other girl turned back and let a small laugh escape from under her breath. She pulled a slip of paper out from her pocket and placed it on the bedside table when she leaned onto the bed and hovered over the girl. Quickly placing a delicate smooch to Lix’s freckles on her left cheek, she continued to back up, never breaking eye contact until she reached the door to her apartment and walked out. Gone, just like that. 

The freckled girl was frozen in place with a hand to her cheek, absolutely smitten, smiling to herself when she could still feel the mysterious girl’s lips there. She broke out of her trance to inspect the paper that Hyun had left for her. She broke out into a fit of giggles when her eyes traced over a phone number and a small message that read: 

_'Breakfast is in the kitchen, and there’s a key to the apartment under the mat. Make sure to lock up before you leave. I trust you. :)'_

Lix read the words several times over before turning onto her back, drowning in the large fluffy comforter on the bed and kicking her legs into the air excitably. _Christ even her handwriting is pretty_ , she thought to herself while reading over the words once more. The girl held the note in one hand as she raised her other arm out to check her implanted tablet. She was quick to jump up when she noticed 9 missed calls from Lucas and several text messages. The most recent one reading: 

_'WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT I COULD HAVE DIED'_


End file.
